Battle of the Wither : Operation rescue!
by Range Aquarius
Summary: Never know that hybrids would get caught after Aquarius and friends were in charge of looking for them! There're even mobs as spies! Will they get the hybrid out? Click to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for posting this late. I've gone to a camp for three days and was throughly exhausted. I just started writing yesterday and manage to finish it today. **

_Aquarius POV_

I looked around. Everyone looked at me like I've gone bananas. Neonz got up and opened the door. The two mobs walked in, trying their best not to drip water onto the carpert. Finally, one of them gave up. He took off his hood and tossed it into a chest beside the door. "Dude, don't be so rude," The other said, taking his hood off too. "Hello, Rick, Nick!" ProX said, passing the console to Meatius, who still haven't recovered from the shock.

The one that tossed his hood rudely is called Rick. He got fed up easily and he's kinda rude. The other one is called Nick. He wasn't into battles, and prefers to stay in the armory, mending weapons and armor. They are caught by me the last time we had a battle with The Wither. They offered to help us gather information from the enemy when we're deciding what to do with them. I put blue butterfly tattoos on their cheeks. It is magical and it would disappear when they started turning back to the evil side. So they're basically our spy. I got information from them through a telegram magic. Rushing here to meet us is not their habit.

After introducing them to half the hybrids, I turned to them. "Anything that's urgent?" Rick look at me, surprised. "How do you know?" "Because you guys don't come here if it's something very urgent," Nick sight and said, "Well, they found a hybrid somewhere near an inverted battle tower," "Hybrid? What does he look like?" ProX asked quickly. He doesn't want to lose any information. "What about you tell us everything from the beginning," Rex, who'd stood in the corner for some time, spoke. "From when they got the hybrid in,"

"Okay," Nick thought for a moment, and began his story.

Nick POV

_Yesterday…_

"Look, you can't just aim at your target like that. You have to predict the distance, and…" Rick tried to teach me how to shoot with a bow, but he's making me confuse. "Do you mean if the target is farther, I should shoot higher?" I tried asking. He hate the others interrupting when he's talking, but he's making me confusing. "Now you got it," He sighed. "Now let's see if you can do it," I lifted my bow, pulled the arrow back, and…

"Hey, you two!" Someone patted me on the back, causing me to shoot in the wrong direction. The arrow landed on the back wall of the archery range. "What?" Rick growled. "Something epic's going on at the arena! You guys should see it!" The skeleton said, excited. We two don't like the arena. We know there are always shows going on, but all of them are bloody.

"Fuck off," Rick said. "I'm trying to teach him archery," "Aw, come on," That dude started dragging me towards the door. "It's just one hour or two, don't need to rush," "Just scram!" Rick roared. The skeleton dropped me and rushed out of the door.

"Dude, you are fierce!" I got up, trying not to laugh. His face looks really funny. "He's real annoying," He answered. "Come on, try shooting one more time,"

Rick POV

I pointed out all of Nick's mistakes as we walked out of the archery range. All he did is scratching his head and said sorry. It's his habit when someone told him his mistakes. It's annoying sometimes, but it does sound polite.

A zombie ran up towards us. He's new to the place, and the leader gave him a job on sending quick messages as he ran fast. "Any messages for us?" Nick bent down and asked him. "Getting a prisoner from the arena to the cell," He answered quickly and ran off. I looked at Nick and shrugged. Then I drop my bow of at our room opposite the archery range and ran off, with Nick behind me.

Nick screamed when we looked at the prisoner. It's a boy of about 19 years old. He wore a coat filled with holes and an orange and yellow T-shirt filled with slashes and stains of dried blood. There are a few cuts on his face, one still bleeding. It looked gross on sight, even I almost throw up.

"What should we do? He must be dying," Nick asked, covering his mouth. "You have a few healing potions left?" I ask, fighting the gross feeling. "I have two left," Nick dug through his knapsack. "I think it can keep him until she (that means Aquarius) came," I lift the boy up with Nick's help. We tried not to hurt him as his wounds are deep. We walked slowly, trying not to reopen his wounds.

We put the boy down lightly on the bed in the prison. Nick pulled one bottle of healing potion out and put a few drops of the liquid on the wounds. It could be healing potion for humans, but it harmed us undead mobs. It can corrode our skin and a bottle of it can kill us.

"Ouch," Nick whined. He accidentally dripped the liquid on his hand, and it's sizzling. The sound woke the boy up. He jumped a little and pressed his hand on his stomach. I pulled his hands away and pulled his shirt up. There's a big cut on his stomach. Looks like the wound is made by some big sword. It even had wither effect floating out of the wound. I gritted my teeth. It must be The Wither. I'll have to tell Aquarius quick.

"Are you feeling better?" Nick tried talking to him in a low voice. If the others found out that we're helping the prisoner, we're doomed. He nodded and coughed a little. I pulled a bottle of water out and gave it to him. He finished it in split second.

"Thanks," He said quietly. He's still afraid that we may harm him. "What's your name?" Nick tried asking. Maybe Aquarius knew him when we mentioned his name. "Martin," He answered. "do you know why I am here?" "We don't know," Nick answered. "We'll find reinforcements and save you, okay?"

Martin nodded and closed his eyes. He must be really tired. Nick leaved the two bottles of healing potion by his bedside and lock the cell door. We'll have to tell Aquarius quick before time runs out.


	2. Chapter 2

Meatius POV

I've heard that Minecraft Youtubers could be hybrids, so I scanned my mind for a Youtuber called Martin. There is this Martyn Littlewood from Yogscast, but no Martin. I looked at everyone's reaction. Aquarius and Neonz seemed to know who this Martin was, and the others are like 'who is he?'

"Which HQ is he in?" Rex asked. The Wither has a lot of HQs scattered across the world, and looking for this particular boy is like looking for a needle in a haystack. "The main HQ," Rick answered. "It's the farthest from here. Nick and I used out 3 Electric Staffs before we get to the border," I made a quick calculating in my mind. An Electric Staff can fly about 500 blocks, so 3 Staffs can fly 1500 blocks. The border is 100 blocks from here, so it's 1600 blocks in total. Gosh, that's far.

"Start packing," Aquarius commanded. She stuffed her phone into her pocket and headed for the door. "But the place is 1600 blocks away!" ProX protested. "I can't even walk that far!" Aquarius didn't reply, except for showing her middle finger that shut her brother up. Everyone rose from their seat, and Flora snatched the Xbox console from BrotherGunns and gave it to Rick. "See if you can help us win this round," We're playing Team Vanquish, and the objective is to kill 40 enemies to win. Rick took the console and his fingers started flying over the buttons.

I took a few things that I may need: spare swords, bow and arrow, food, spare armor and some golden apples. I also took a few bottles of regenerate potion even though we have a witch in the team. "Meaty, you have any building blocks?" Gunns knocked on my door, asking. "I'm out of cobblestones,"

"I'm out too," I answered. "I don't think we need building blocks for this mission, do we?" "Guess so," Gunns closed the door of my room. I can hear him asking Nitro next door. I stuff some medical stuff into my big blue bag and strapped my sword to my back. Aquarius once told me that the HQs are ultimately dangerous, like she'd been in there before. She always skip the conversation whenever we brought it up.

Aquarius is already in the living room with her livingmetal helmet and chestplate on. She never used them unless the situation is real bad. She said she had a Livingmetal sword too, but I doubt she has one because I'd never seen her with it. She's always using her diamond sword.

**Skydoesminecraft POV**

I always forgot how to make bread.

Gunns always told me that food is the most important stuff other than armor and weapons. The only thing is, HE DIDN'T TEACH ME HOW TO MAKE BREAD!

I tried to remember what my friends said in one of the hunger games. Is it filling the slots with wheat, or is it wheat on the middle and the bottom? Nah, I give up. It's so hard to make one!

Just then, Jason opened the door to my room to check on me, I guess. "Are you trying to make bread?" He must have seen the wheat in my hands. "Yeah," I scratched my head. "Do you know how to make one?" "Three wheat in a row, that's all," He answered. "Anyway, have you finished packing your stuff?"

"I still need to pack my food," I answered, crafting out the bread. "And… armor. Where did I put mine?" "You can find your armor, and I'll make the bread for you," Jason snatched the wheat from me and start making bread. I shrugged and started checking every chest in my room.

I put the set of butter armor into my bag, leaving only the helmet, which I put it on my head. Ssundee said that it would reflect light and made the enemy sees me in the dark, but who cares? I liked butter, and I would wear it whenever I could.

Aquarius stared at me for a moment when I came into the living room and mumbled something. She has this strange dark blue helmet and chestplate with darker patterns. A big black backpack slung over her shoulder. She looked more like a warrior than a normal girl.

"What's the name of the armor?" I asked. I'd never seen one in Minecraft. Maybe it's because I seldom played modded games? "Livingmetal," She replied as the others came into the living room. It's then that I noticed that the two skeletons had switched off the Xbox for us and is ready to go.

"We forgot to tell you guys something," Nick said apologically. "We actually swam across a big ocean before Rick got tired and used his staff," "Which ocean?" Aquarius asked. "The Netherical Ocean. You know, the one with scattered Netherrack in it," Aquarius thought for a moment and said, "2600 blocks. Can you guys make it?"

"I don't care about that," Jerome said. "I want to know who this Martin was!" The rest nodded in approval. "Well then," Aquarius stood up and raised her diamond sword. "Let's go!"


End file.
